


Supernatural Commentary 2018

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	1. January

[1/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169876648185/wayward-hot-take) ** Wayward Hot Take**

I like Alex much much better now that she’s got a job and excellent google-fu. It’s more fun to watch her being competent than it was to watch her get stomped.

Still haven’t warmed to Patience, though. not sure if it’s the actress or the direction.

NOT HAPPY about the fridging. I was all invested in Kaia. Fridging bad. 

but we did get a cloaked figure who kicks ass with a quarterstaff out of it, so, there’s that.

I bet the dreamwalk thing passed from victim to killer. Did our Darth know in advance that’d happen? Was it part of a careful plan? Are the monsters under her command, or out to get her? Or did that door get opened in the Blue World of Death equivalent of Times Square, and these were just the ones who happened to wander in? And did anything else get through, in either direction? Is the ship’s cat accounted for? 

In other words, I’m in.

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters)

* * *

[1/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169877597129/ps-wtf-is-jody-talking-about-claire-runs-in)

P.S. wtf is Jody talking about, Claire runs in without a plan? The cold open is Claire with **props** in **costume**. Those take planning!

P.P.S. Jody’s not wrong about the value of backup.

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#gun in a box](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gun-in-a-box) [#it's easy to do just follow these steps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-easy-to-do-just-follow-these-steps) [#one cut a hole in a box](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/one-cut-a-hole-in-a-box) [#two put your gun in that box](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/two-put-your-gun-in-that-box) [#three make him open the door](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/three-make-him-open-the-door) [#four open fire](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/four-open-fire) [#that's the way you do it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-the-way-you-do-it) [#that's her gun in a box](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-her-gun-in-a-box)

* * *

[1/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169880546736/under-the-wide-and-starry-sky-dig-the-grave-and)

UNDER the wide and starry sky  
Dig the grave and let me lie:  
Glad did I live and gladly die,  
And I laid me down with a will.  
  
This be the verse you ‘grave for me:  
_Here he lies where he long’d to be;_  
_Home is the sailor, home from the sea,_  
_And the hunter home from the hill._

– Robert Louis Stevenson, 1850–1894

[#Robert Louis Stevenson](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Robert-Louis-Stevenson) [#Requiem](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Requiem) [#folks talking about dreamvessel dreamhunter kaia means 'port'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/folks-talking-about-dreamvessel-dreamhunter-kaia-means-%27port%27) [#got ^this stuck in my head](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/got-%5Ethis-stuck-in-my-head) [#home is the sailor](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/home-is-the-sailor) [#and the hunter home from the hill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-hunter-home-from-the-hill)

* * *

[1/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169881159986/16-but-ruth-said-entreat-me-not-to-leave-you-or)

16 But Ruth said, “Entreat me not to leave you or to return from following you; for where you go I will go, and where you lodge I will lodge; your people shall be my people, and your God my God; 17 where you die I will die, and there will I be buried. May the LORD do so to me and more also if even death parts me from you.”  
18 And when Naomi saw that she was determined to go with her, she said no more.

[#Ruth 1:16 to 18](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Ruth-1%3A16-to-18)

* * *

[1/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169892367422/yarnyfan-joan-jett-bad-reputation-in-natalie) [Joan Jett/ Bad Reputation]

*mourns*

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#Of all sad words of tongue or pen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Of-all-sad-words-of-tongue-or-pen) [#The saddest are these: 'It might have been'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-saddest-are-these%3A-%27It-might-have-been%27)

* * *

[1/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169932089194/yourfavoritedirector-claire-novak-reuniting-a)

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#little blonde girl goes home to her red house](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/little-blonde-girl-goes-home-to-her-red-house) [#big blonde girl waves good bye from the red car she's calling home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/big-blonde-girl-waves-good-bye-from-the-red-car-she%27s-calling-home) [#red is home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/red-is-home)

* * *

[10/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169933257447/frozen-delight-13x10-wayward-sisters)

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#it's a uniform](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-uniform) [#says the daughter who stayed home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/says-the-daughter-who-stayed-home) [#red is home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/red-is-home)

* * *

[1/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169942762763)

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#there's a place set for her at the table](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there%27s-a-place-set-for-her-at-the-table) [#waiting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/waiting) [#it's the place with the mismatched dish](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-the-place-with-the-mismatched-dish) [#the rest are white the one set for her is green](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rest-are-white-the-one-set-for-her-is-green) [#and the folding chair](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-folding-chair) [#green again](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/green-again) [#same red placemat though](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/same-red-placemat-though) [#red is home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/red-is-home) [#she has a place here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/she-has-a-place-here) [#conspicuously different than everyone else](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/conspicuously-different-than-everyone-else) [#a bit less comfortable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-bit-less-comfortable) [#underneath still home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/underneath-still-home)

* * *

[1/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/169945008656/godshipsit-same)

[#spn 13x10 Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x10-Wayward-Sisters) [#the green cooler](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-green-cooler) [#the Coleman supervises the autopsy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-Coleman-supervises-the-autopsy)

* * *

[1/23/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170049678550) [Dean trying to tell Sam to turn around from across the stage]

[#spn 10x05 Fan Fiction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x05-Fan-Fiction) [#you know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-know) [#if they'd kept Eileen around](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-they%27d-kept-Eileen-around) [#long enough to teach the boys to sign](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/long-enough-to-teach-the-boys-to-sign) [#they could prevent ^these sorts of situations](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-could-prevent-%5Ethese-sorts-of-situations) [#just saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-saying)

* * *

[1/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170082848884/i-think-its-so-bizarre-that-so-many-dean-fans)

[#ws meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ws-meta) [#standard wardrobe rant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/standard-wardrobe-rant) [#this is annoying the crap out of me](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-annoying-the-crap-out-of-me) [#because there are legit complaints to be made about the pilot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-there-are-legit-complaints-to-be-made-about-the-pilot) [#all of them are fixable imo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-of-them-are-fixable-imo) [#some are literally cosmetic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/some-are-literally-cosmetic) [#as in Claire's hair and makeup are right for going dancing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-in-Claire%27s-hair-and-makeup-are-right-for-going-dancing) [#wrong for fight scenes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wrong-for-fight-scenes) [#real action heroines put their hair up *before* the fight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/real-action-heroines-put-their-hair-up-%2Abefore%2A-the-fight) [#(a pixie cut self-inflicted while searching for Kaia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28a-pixie-cut-self-inflicted-while-searching-for-Kaia) [#would satisfy me and delight the shippers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/would-satisfy-me-and-delight-the-shippers) [#they should do that)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-should-do-that%29) [#They should stop with full time Didactic Mode Jody](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-should-stop-with-full-time-Didactic-Mode-Jody) [#I get it's a pilot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-get-it%27s-a-pilot) [#so](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so) [#much exposition](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/much-exposition) [#they still need to dial the didactic way back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-still-need-to-dial-the-didactic-way-back) [#And i think this may be intentional but](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-i-think-this-may-be-intentional-but) [#all the actresses are reading to different rhythms](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-the-actresses-are-reading-to-different-rhythms) [#it's distracting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-distracting) [#the only one who seemed in her groove was K Ramdeen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-only-one-who-seemed-in-her-groove-was-K-Ramdeen) [#and hers is the one character who's settled and generally content with her life](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-hers-is-the-one-character-who%27s-settled-and-generally-content-with-her-life) [#and everyone else is coming from very different places](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-everyone-else-is-coming-from-very-different-places) [#yeah I just convinced myself it's intentional](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yeah-I-just-convinced-myself-it%27s-intentional) [#still](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still) [#I'll like it better when everyone's line readings synch up better](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27ll-like-it-better-when-everyone%27s-line-readings-synch-up-better) [#AND DO NOT FRIDGE A BROWN GIRL TO GIVE A WHITE GIRL MANPAIN](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AND-DO-NOT-FRIDGE-A-BROWN-GIRL-TO-GIVE-A-WHITE-GIRL-MANPAIN) [#it's bad](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-bad) [#BAD](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/BAD) [#bad I tell you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bad-I-tell-you)

[1/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170083462129/i-think-its-so-bizarre-that-so-many-dean-fans)

turns out there’s a limit to how many tags you can attach to a post!

this rant was supposed to end with a few lines about how **I want this show picked up**, so I can enjoy their continuing adventures and use those adventures as fodder for harshing on, which is how I make my fun - and which I will not get to do if the haters win and there is no show.

[#ws meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ws-meta) [#truncated tag rant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/truncated-tag-rant) [#funny how differently the body of the text reads when the conclusion gets left off](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/funny-how-differently-the-body-of-the-text-reads-when-the-conclusion-gets-left-off) [#and now I have to go to work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-now-I-have-to-go-to-work) [#back in 8 hours](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/back-in-8-hours)

* * *

[1/27/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170202387929/about-breakdown-a-slightly-feminist-rant)

[#spn 13x11 Breakdown](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x11-Breakdown) [#yes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes) [#all of this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-of-this) [#I do not dig the Dougs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-do-not-dig-the-Dougs) [#neither verbally abusive Doug 1](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/neither-verbally-abusive-Doug-1) [#nor 'nice guy' Doug 2](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nor-%27nice-guy%27-Doug-2) [#better to be alone than deal with Dougs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/better-to-be-alone-than-deal-with-Dougs) [#Also: the big takeaway here is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Also%3A-the-big-takeaway-here-is) [#don't take life advice from Sam Winchester](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-take-life-advice-from-Sam-Winchester)


	2. February

[2/2/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170412044659/you-can-never-twll-when-rowena-is-lying-because)

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#she's theatrical about it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/she%27s-theatrical-about-it) [#that's why it works](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-why-it-works) [#I think they were going for a similar effect with Bela and Toni](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-they-were-going-for-a-similar-effect-with-Bela-and-Toni) [#but the actresses were kind of understated about it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-actresses-were-kind-of-understated-about-it) [#so (imo)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-%28imo%29) [#the net effect was just flatness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-net-effect-was-just-flatness) [#but Ruth Connell is always playing up Rowena's falsity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-Ruth-Connell-is-always-playing-up-Rowena%27s-falsity) [#even when she's telling the truth or something like it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/even-when-she%27s-telling-the-truth-or-something-like-it) [#it looks and sounds like an act](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-looks-and-sounds-like-an-act)

* * *

[2/2/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170429196162/electricmonk333-13x12-various-sundry-villains) [Rowena, Dean, and fifth base]

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#this episode was brought to you by the number five](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-episode-was-brought-to-you-by-the-number-five) [#they go that far out of their way to say 'five'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-go-that-far-out-of-their-way-to-say-%27five%27) [#makes me wonder if maybe they're getting the band back together](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makes-me-wonder-if-maybe-they%27re-getting-the-band-back-together)

* * *

[2/5/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170530243329/beer-run) **Beer run**

Dean went on a beer run and got one six-pack.

Which to me suggests that a) the boys haven’t been drinking all that much lately, and b) the beer was an excuse to get out of the house for a few, rather than an end in itself.

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains)

* * *

[2/7/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170635519385/why-would-rowena-of-all-people-be-proud-of-her)

Why would Rowena, of all people, be _proud_ of her son throwing himself away for these pretty boys? She raised him to know his own value, to be the King of the damn Crossroads, not as canon fodder for some unrequited boy-crush.

Sam does have a tendency to substitute conventionality for observed reality, but that was a bad time to say it out loud.

And, sorry, but Sam just confirmed her son died a ‘hero,’ just brought up the evil who stomped her to death and set the remains on fire, so Rowena’s a tad upset there… and Dean dismisses all of that with “The devil’s gone… Let’s get back to the book.” That was just mean. Rowena gets a pass from me for clawing back hard on that.

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#five pig minimum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/five-pig-minimum)

* * *

[2/7/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170640707792/various-sundry) **Various & Sundry**

“Trust me,” Dean says (usually Dean, though sometimes Sam), “Trust me,” and though there’s no reason anyone should trust him, and often clear, compelling reasons not to, the enchantment works. They trust Dean. They do what Dean wants. Often as not they die for it. 

The Plum sisters combine Latin with a sachet for similar effect.

\---

Yockey wrote Lily Sunder, and now Dale. Is Lily Dale, city of psychics, just a coincidence? That one was written by Acker & Blacker  
And all redheads, _so many redheads_

{Claire lately has Rowena’s hair but in blonde}

Plum: a **purple** stone fruit: the good part  
Plumb: **a lead weight**, for measuring depth or finding the true vertical; to fathom

and they drive a Volvo no wonder Jennie wants the Impala

\---

Sam’s heart isn’t just precious, it’s valuable. One went for half a million at auction last week.

And Sam, dude, nothing’s made _you_ feel less vulnerable. Good on you for articulating that to another person. (Seriously. Good for him.) But if Rowena can gather the resources to mount an effective defense, could be _she’ll_ feel less terrified, so maybe don’t stand in the way of another victim’s attempts at recovery?

…and I guess Sam found my reasoning persuasive in the end.

\---

corpse deadparent Plum is John (taught them everything they know but didn’t teach them enough to read the book right)

zombie deadparent Plum is Mary (uncommunicative and homicidal)

They wanted back the parent who raised them. They got a pretender in a blond wig.

\---

Rowena’s plan was to get the book, help the girls reunite with their deadparent, and free herself from the invisible purple chains. The girls won’t play their parts, though, so Rowena has to go to Plan B.

Rowena was the one who made the return of (wrong) deadparent possible. Rowena made it start. Magic doesn’t work to make it stop. Rowena has no idea what to do when magic doesn’t solve the problem. (This is important exposition of the character.) Dean advises her and his advice solves the problem. (This is important exposition of the character.) 

and then Rowena sets the girls on each other.

\---

Plan A-for-Apocalypse, all these years ago, was the boys getting all archangel-superpowered and fighting to the death.

\---

I love love love the idea that Rowena is Hecate bound into mortal form. 

say the grand coven bound her to harness her power to their own mortal ends, but by doing so they blocked up the wellspring. the coven used up all they could get and then the power was gone. the goddess was gone. the men of letters came down on the grand coven like wolves upon the fold…

[it would **totally** explain her penchant for all day eveningwear]

…and now she’s baaack!

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#spn 12x10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-12x10-Lily-Sunder-Has-Some-Regrets) [#spn 7x07 The Mentalists](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7x07-The-Mentalists) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#spn 13x11 Breakdown](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x11-Breakdown) [#five pig minimum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/five-pig-minimum)

* * *

[2/8/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170654382699/frozen-delight-13x12-various-sundry)

[#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#gotta love Brenda](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/gotta-love-Brenda) [#lady in red](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lady-in-red) [#with a fan halo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-a-fan-halo) [#doing the work of good behind the register of Stillwater Goods](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doing-the-work-of-good-behind-the-register-of-Stillwater-Goods) [#Rowena with the purple lensed shades got them to Stillwater](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Rowena-with-the-purple-lensed-shades-got-them-to-Stillwater) [#magic!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/magic%21) [#Brenda with the clear lenses gives them the exact address](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Brenda-with-the-clear-lenses-gives-them-the-exact-address) [#spite!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spite%21) [#seriously though](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-though) [#do not fuck with the hourly employees](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/do-not-fuck-with-the-hourly-employees)

* * *

[2/8/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170673159969/in-the-immortal-words-of-arlo-guthrie-that-was)

In the immortal words of Arlo Guthrie,

## That was horrible.

[#spn 13x13 Devil's Bargain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x13-Devil%27s-Bargain) [#Idiot balls for everyone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Idiot-balls-for-everyone) [#NO YOU DO NOT NEED THE SEMICOMPETENT DOUBLE AGENT](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/NO-YOU-DO-NOT-NEED-THE-SEMICOMPETENT-DOUBLE-AGENT) [#not even a little](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-even-a-little) [#thumbs up to the art department for the devil diamonds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thumbs-up-to-the-art-department-for-the-devil-diamonds) [#but did they explain wtf the nostalgia scenery was doing in that hall](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-did-they-explain-wtf-the-nostalgia-scenery-was-doing-in-that-hall) [#cause I missed it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cause-I-missed-it)

* * *

[2/9/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170679423419/im-happy-for-the-gabriel-people-yes-and-speight)

I’m happy for the Gabriel people, yes, and Speight is always a hoot so it’s good to see him again. (Oh, hey - next spinoff idea: Gabriel/Loki and Rowena/Hecate team up to grift their way through Asgard, Mt Olympus, etc. Hijinks ensue.)

It’s just, if they want an archangel, they’ve had a spare on ice for most of a decade now. Why won’t they take Michael out of the deep freeze?

[#spn 13x13 Devil's Bargain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x13-Devil%27s-Bargain) [#Adam's Present Location](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Adam%27s-Present-Location) [#is Jake Abel not taking their calls?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-Jake-Abel-not-taking-their-calls%3F) [#did he offend them?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/did-he-offend-them%3F) [#they could always recast the part](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-could-always-recast-the-part) [#if they can recast Linda Tran and Amelia Novak](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-they-can-recast-Linda-Tran-and-Amelia-Novak) [#they can recast Adam Milligan](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-can-recast-Adam-Milligan)

* * *

[2/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170790605318/gracie-johanssen-sister-its-good-to-see-you)

Gracie Johanssen: Sister. It’s good to see you.  
Helena: You tried to kill me.  
Gracie Johanssen: Yes. My father and I, we don’t we don’t always see eye to eye, so…  
Helena: He sewed you silent. Your lips. I’ve had this, also, once. It will heal.

  


[#Orphan Black 2x06 To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Orphan-Black-2x06-To-Hound-Nature-in-Her-Wanderings) [#I think folks are right that they were referencing a story about Loki](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-folks-are-right-that-they-were-referencing-a-story-about-Loki) [#when they silenced Gabriel that way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-they-silenced-Gabriel-that-way) [#but the first thing I thought of was ^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-first-thing-I-thought-of-was-%5Ethis)

[#Orphan Black 2x06 To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Orphan-Black-2x06-To-Hound-Nature-in-Her-Wanderings) [#I think folks are right that they were referencing a story about Loki](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-think-folks-are-right-that-they-were-referencing-a-story-about-Loki) [#when they silenced Gabriel that way](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-they-silenced-Gabriel-that-way) [#but the first thing I thought of was ^this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-first-thing-I-thought-of-was-%5Ethis)

* * *

[2/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170791297847/silent-rewatch) **Silent rewatch**

Right, so, with the sound on, this was 

  * a Very Special Episode of _The Name Game_, with Jensen Ackles’ wife playing a character named for both Dean’s ‘sister’ Jo and for Anna, the angel Dean canonically banged
    * and oh my, that character is self-aggrandizement in a tinfoil hat - she’s a low-level nobody, but she alone knows how to fix Heaven! and no one would listen to her! Her first impulse on reaching earth is the sin of [simony](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FSimony&t=NDAxZmU4OTdiYjI3YTIxOTMyNjg5M2ZkMTFlMzI4NDYwM2JhMWFhMiwwVmlZeE03bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170791297847%2Fsilent-rewatch&m=1), and her first impulse on encountering Lucifer is to get cozy and make a deal. (Like we haven’t seen how _that_ plays out, over and over.) Total sociopath with delusions of grandeur. They should have named her pride, not grace.
  * continuity flung down and danced upon by a cast simultaneously juggling a full complement of Idiot Balls. It’s almost impressive in its way, but jfc hire a story editor and let them edit.

…so I don’t want to listen to it again. But there was a whole lot of interesting _stuff_ visible in the background.

The bad skater and the baker do the caky-breaky right in front of a statue of a railway conductor looking at his watch

Late’s Burgers  
It’s never too late to start all over again… or is it? I think the sets are saying Lucifer’s train is leaving the station and he’s still begging for the fare.

a [Dread Gazebo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.netfunny.com%2Frhf%2Fjokes%2F98%2FJul%2Fgazebo.html&t=ZWNjNTRkZjMzMWZmN2I4NjE1MTgwM2NlNGNhNWUyZDEzYzJkZjY0YiwwVmlZeE03bQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170791297847%2Fsilent-rewatch&m=1)

All the flowers are brightly blooming, but Lucifer is uncomfortably cold. Is he just that delicate and whiny about it? And is Lucifer wearing a wedding ring?

The Evil Colonel is wearing white shoes in midwinter. Not done, my good sir. Not done.

the little old lady getting healed has a coat of the same pale blue with white curlicues as the broken cake

but that backdrop isn’t the one from the high school musical. It’s the same scene, yes, but the St. Alphonso’s version was done in the Amateur Scenepainter style. The one here in Elgin Hall is photorealist. The signpost does make it crystal clear that they’re trying to evoke _Supernatural: The Musical_… so why make a whole new drop? 

When Sam interviews the homeless guy, “Dale Bldg” is visible over his shoulder. Love Spell Victim #1 last week was named Dale. Hm.

Ketch’s tie does not work with that suit. At all. 

Pointless neon montage:  
\- REST**AU**RANT  
\- street scene of stop lights  
\- blue VACANCY reflection

Donatello and Asmodeus have their little beard-off in front of a LOTUS WRAPS sign, and Asmodeus promptly modifies Donatello’s memory.

Lucifer & handmaiden are staying at the Diamond Deluxe Motel. The room’s got the diamond motif of evil in a different print on every wall. I <3 the set crew.

Sam gets thrown into a lamp  
Dean gets thrown into the closet  
Castiel gets thrown into a cityscape

[Seems like the wall art has been trending cityscapes lately, and less with the dock/pond thing.]

[#spn 13x13 Devil's Bargain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x13-Devil%27s-Bargain) [#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#lampshading](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lampshading) [#Acts 8:20-23](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Acts-8%3A20-23) [#spn 10x05 Fan Fiction](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-10x05-Fan-Fiction) [#spn 13x12 Various & Sundry Villains](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x12-Various-%26-Sundry-Villains) [#This train's got the disappearing railroad blues](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/This-train%27s-got-the-disappearing-railroad-blues)

* * *

[2/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171084802550/the-winchester-family-business-tactics-and)

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#this is dead on](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-dead-on) [#the big problem](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-big-problem) [#season after season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/season-after-season) [#is that the boys never get a look at the whole board](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-that-the-boys-never-get-a-look-at-the-whole-board) [#until it's too late](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/until-it%27s-too-late) [#Can't strategize effectively](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Can%27t-strategize-effectively) [#when most of the map is missing hidden disguised](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-most-of-the-map-is-missing-hidden-disguised)

* * *

[2/22/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171168018004/about-the-padaleckiblindworm-surname-thing-no) [Padalecki means 'blindworm']

‘Jared’ is from the Hebrew for ‘descent’, so, either ‘son of blindworms’ or ‘descent of the blindworms’

[#the name game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-name-game) [#and Tristan is either 'sad' or 'riot'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Tristan-is-either-%27sad%27-or-%27riot%27) [#depending on which etymology you believe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/depending-on-which-etymology-you-believe) [#Sad Son of Slowworm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sad-Son-of-Slowworm) [#Descent of Rioting Deaf Adders](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Descent-of-Rioting-Deaf-Adders)


	3. March

[3/1/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171442230654/most-of-the-episode-had-the-same-dreamlike-quality)

Most of the episode had the same dreamlike quality as the clearly marked hallucinations. Same almost-fisheye too-close closeups. Same clunky heavy-handed dialogue. Same not-sense with the plot & world mechanics. (first thing to do when you get past the wards should be _try to open a door_, not _look for a place to go to ground while awaiting rescue._) I kept expecting someone to wake up.

Mostly I was wishing that - since they’d committed to making this ep bad fanfic style - they’d kept the same costume/blocking/dialogue and had Kurt Fuller reprise the role of Zachariah.

[#spn 13x14 Good Intentions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x14-Good-Intentions) [#I want to see him in that outfit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-to-see-him-in-that-outfit)

* * *

[3/3/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171489884192/hunenka-celebratingdean-week-15-monsters)

He says “Trust me,” and they do.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#Dean is a siren](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-is-a-siren) [#drawing men and angels to their deaths](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/drawing-men-and-angels-to-their-deaths) [#not for love or lust](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-for-love-or-lust) [#but for righteousness's sake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-for-righteousness%27s-sake)

* * *

[3/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171860740227/dean-god-himself-came-to-your-kitchen-to-make-you)

Dean, _God himself_ came to your kitchen to make you breakfast. Why are you impressed by a priest meeting the pope?

Sam, you read and speak several versions of Latin. But you can’t puzzle out a phrase in modern Italian?

[#spn 13x15 A Most Holy Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x15-A-Most-Holy-Man) [#I have questions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-have-questions)

* * *

[3/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172057078646/neven-ebrez-finally-finally-that-wallpaper)

Finally that wallpaper makes sense.

[#spn 5x08 Changing Channels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x08-Changing-Channels) [#spn 13x16 ScoobyNatural](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x16-ScoobyNatural)


	4. April

[4/1/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172498032983/elizabethrobertajones)

DJINN EYRE

[#spn 13x16 ScoobyNatural](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x16-ScoobyNatural) [#so now the hamsters in my brain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-now-the-hamsters-in-my-brain) [#are spinning their wheels about](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/are-spinning-their-wheels-about) [#whether it'd be easier to annul the marriage to Daphne](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/whether-it%27d-be-easier-to-annul-the-marriage-to-Daphne) [#if they'd gotten a marriage certificate or they'd left it common law](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-they%27d-gotten-a-marriage-certificate-or-they%27d-left-it-common-law) [#(Colorado recognizes common law marriages](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28Colorado-recognizes-common-law-marriages) [#Daphne and Emmanuel met the requirements)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Daphne-and-Emmanuel-met-the-requirements%29) [#and how much does it matter that the body Castiel was in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-how-much-does-it-matter-that-the-body-Castiel-was-in) [#was still married to Amelia Novak](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/was-still-married-to-Amelia-Novak) [#Philosophically Castiel and Jimmy are different entities](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Philosophically-Castiel-and-Jimmy-are-different-entities) [#pretty sure the courts would consider them the same guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pretty-sure-the-courts-would-consider-them-the-same-guy) [#for the purpose of contract law](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-the-purpose-of-contract-law) [#MEANWHILE](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/MEANWHILE) [#why presume that djinni culture gives a damn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/why-presume-that-djinni-culture-gives-a-damn) [#about monogamy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/about-monogamy) [#about human attachments and contracts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/about-human-attachments-and-contracts) [#...I should go for a walk or something](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/...I-should-go-for-a-walk-or-something)

* * *

[4/3/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172577194719/ldrmas-nothing-hubby-nothing-at-all-i-kind)

I kind of want the rest of the conversation to go something like, 

“No, Dean, really. What happened with the Cartwright twins?”  
“I got scouted by the majors.”  
“What?”  
“Sam was off at school, Dad was off being Dad, and I got stuck in Canada for the summer on a case. The people I was boarding with talked me into playing with the local baseball team, and… I got scouted by the majors. Had to turn them down. Of course. Still. Until this, that was the coolest thing that ever happened to me.”

The line read is all wrong for that. But, just imagine he actually got offered a pro ball career… and thought he had to turn it down.

[#spn 13x16 ScoobyNatural](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x16-ScoobyNatural)

* * *

[4/5/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172616485249/deans-self-awareness-and-his-need-to-protect)

[#Dean was raised the eldest daughter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-was-raised-the-eldest-daughter) [#Sam is just a guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-is-just-a-guy) [#Dean's stuck doing the day to day scut work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean%27s-stuck-doing-the-day-to-day-scut-work) [#emotional and otherwise](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/emotional-and-otherwise) [#everybody's eternal helpmeet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/everybody%27s-eternal-helpmeet) [#while the rest of them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/while-the-rest-of-them) [#mom dad sam cas](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/mom-dad-sam-cas) [#run away to make grand gestures](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/run-away-to-make-grand-gestures) [#(Cas is worst but it's all of them)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28Cas-is-worst-but-it%27s-all-of-them%29) [#come home demanding validation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/come-home-demanding-validation) [#and then off again for another grand gesture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-then-off-again-for-another-grand-gesture) [#and Sam flips out if Dean eats a cronut](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Sam-flips-out-if-Dean-eats-a-cronut) [#much less says no](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/much-less-says-no) [#i will not undertake the raising of a child](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i-will-not-undertake-the-raising-of-a-child) [#for the sole purpose of providing you with a deus ex machina](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-the-sole-purpose-of-providing-you-with-a-deus-ex-machina) [#fuck grand gestures](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fuck-grand-gestures) [#stay home and cleanup your own goddamn mess](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stay-home-and-cleanup-your-own-goddamn-mess)

* * *

[4/5/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172628862280/apparently-jensen-described-the-daphne-trainwreck)

[#spn 13x16 ScoobyNatural](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x16-ScoobyNatural) [#AND ALSO](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AND-ALSO) [#yes sure account for the power differentials](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/yes-sure-account-for-the-power-differentials) [#big strong men vs teenage girls](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/big-strong-men-vs-teenage-girls) [#cartoon heroes vs destroyers of worlds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cartoon-heroes-vs-destroyers-of-worlds) [#at the end they decided to have Velma assault Sam](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-the-end-they-decided-to-have-Velma-assault-Sam) [#they had the character I identified with as a child](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-had-the-character-I-identified-with-as-a-child) [#sexually harass and then assault another character](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sexually-harass-and-then-assault-another-character) [#it was assault](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-was-assault) [#it's not the worst sin TPTB at spn have committed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-not-the-worst-sin-TPTB-at-spn-have-committed) [#but it's still wrong](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it%27s-still-wrong) [#I need to go write my own post about Velma and Becky](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-need-to-go-write-my-own-post-about-Velma-and-Becky)

* * *

[4/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172883951569/shouldnt-the-angels-have-pronounced-sentence)

…shouldn’t the angels have pronounced sentence on ‘Celeste Middleton’? I mean, they don’t seem like they’d be big on respecting people’s chosen nomenclature.

[#spn 13x18 Bring 'em Back Alive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x18%C2%A0Bring-%27em-Back-Alive)

* * *

[4/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172897322245/samwinchesterappreciation-and-this-is-my-life-no)

This is the saddest damn thing.

The angels bred him to fight. His father raised him to fight. No matter how he’s tried to escape the fighting, Sam just gets dragged back into the ring and told ‘**THIS** IS WHAT YOU ARE HERE FOR.’ 

Gabriel was a loud voice in that chorus.

Sam’s given up trying to escape the fighting and is instead rationalizing up a silver lining for his surrender. 

[#spn 13x18 Bring 'em Back Alive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x18%C2%A0Bring-%27em-Back-Alive) [#poor Ferdinand](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/poor-Ferdinand) [#they wouldn't let him go back to his field full of flowers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-wouldn%27t-let-him-go-back-to-his-field-full-of-flowers) [#just kept putting him in the bullring](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-kept-putting-him-in-the-bullring) [#until he's convinced he's fit for nothing other than fighting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/until-he%27s-convinced-he%27s-fit-for-nothing-other-than-fighting) [#Meanwhile](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Meanwhile) [#Gabriel wasn't made to fight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Gabriel-wasn%27t-made-to-fight) [#Gabriel was made to be God's messenger](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Gabriel-was-made-to-be-God%27s-messenger) [#he bullied Sam into 'playing his part'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-bullied-Sam-into-%27playing-his-part%27) [#because God wanted it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-God-wanted-it) [#God's gone now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/God%27s-gone-now) [#having margaritas with his sister or whatever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/having-margaritas-with-his-sister-or-whatever) [#Gabriel has no obligation here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Gabriel-has-no-obligation-here) [#no message to carry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-message-to-carry) [#so fuck this shit he's out](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-fuck-this-shit-he%27s-out)

* * *

[4/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173057152864/crap-texts-from-a-dude) **Crap texts from a dude **

Been seeing meta to the effect that that last ep erased all of Gabriel’s character development from S5 by resetting him to the irresponsible prankster we first met in _Tall Tales_. And they meant that in a ‘this is routine bad writing’ way.

I had a different take.

Sam’s been doing this thing lately, where he pronounces platitudes (telling Rowena to be proud of her son’s suicide) or movingly describes his own shit (he was born to hunt), and and expects good results. Sometimes it works (Jordy Pinsky, Magda Peterson). Sometimes they spit in his eye, because Sam’s platitudes and Sam’s shit are not nearly as universally applicable as he imagines.

So Sam tried to appeal to Gabriel’s sense of duty by talking about what Sam was ‘put here to do.’ It’s depressing to see Sam resigned to the fate he so badly did not want, but violence with cosmic consequences is, in plain fact, what Sam was made for. Ditto Dean. Castiel, too - designed and created a warrior of God. Between constant contact with those guys, and what Gabriel himself said to Sam the times they met, it’s perfectly reasonable for Sam to think 'fight the good fight for your family’ is a pitch that should work.

But Sam talking about what he was made for points up the question, what was **Gabriel** made for?

Gabriel is God’s messenger. 

Not warrior. Messenger. Yes, he’s armed and dangerous and fully capable of delivering any smackdown. But that’s not Gabriel’s **purpose**. He was designed and created to deliver God’s messages. 

Consider the God we met in season 5 got to know in season 11. The God who was hiding from his own creation. The God who set up the whole Rube Goldberg machine of the Apocalypse and meant to mark its final working by using prostitutes. The cruel capricious (whiny irresponsible) God who thinks we should be glad he doesn’t answer prayers. The God who dumped the whole universe in Dean’s lap before fucking off to have margaritas with his sister.

Gabriel is **that guy**’s messenger.

Everything we’ve seen Gabriel do works as a message from/reflection of Chuck. 

  * All the while Gabriel was in hiding, pretending to be someone else, so was Chuck. 
  * _Tall Tales:_ it’s, ‘fuck all y’all, and fuck these three fish in particular.’ 
  * _Mystery Spot:_ Gabriel’s trying to get Sam used to the idea of Dean gone - so Sam will stop trying to interfere with the apocalypse Chuck wrote.
  * _Changing Channels:_ same deal, trying to get the boys to play along with Chuck’s plan
    * the very next episode is _The Real Ghostbusters. _Becky makes Chuck deal with the Winchesters in person
    * soon after is _Dark Side of the Moon._ the boys beg Joshua to intercede with God
  * _Hammer of the Gods._ Gabriel shows up semi-unexpected, confronts the pagan gods, confronts Lucifer, ‘dies,’ and - wait for it - gives the boys a gift-wrapped dying declaration blueprint for how they’re meant to navigate the rest of the apocalypse.

so, yeah, that last ep did kinda erase all Gabriel’s character development for me, in that it brought into question the idea of Gabriel as a separate character at all. I don’t think he ever experienced real character development. He was only ever a super-snarky extension of Chuck’s will, and that never changed. Without a specific instruction from his God, he’s pretty much a bot, whiling away the years eating candy in the company of women whose only identity is sexual work.

[#spn 2x15 Tall Tales](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x15-Tall-Tales) [#spn 3x11 Mystery Spot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-3x11-Mystery-Spot) [#spn 5x08 Changing Channels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x08-Changing-Channels) [#spn 5x09 The Real Ghostbusters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x09-The-Real-Ghostbusters) [#spn 5x16 Dark Side of the Moon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x16-Dark-Side-of-the-Moon) [#spn 5x19 Hammer of the Gods](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x19-Hammer-of-the-Gods) [#spn 13x18 Bring 'em Back Alive](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x18%C2%A0Bring-%27em-Back-Alive)

* * *

[4/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173087599763/frozen-delight-1x20-dead-mans-blood-as)

[#spn 1x20 Dead Man's Blood](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x20-Dead-Man%27s-Blood) [#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent) [#when Sam not-quite smiles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-Sam-not-quite-smiles) [#that moment is why I don't trust Sam](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-moment-is-why-I-don%27t-trust-Sam) [#John was bullying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-was-bullying) [#Sam pushed back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-pushed-back) [#and won](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-won) [#so John made his exit line a swipe at Dean](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-John-made-his-exit-line-a-swipe-at-Dean) [#bullseye Dean's feeling it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bullseye-Dean%27s-feeling-it) [#and SAM](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-SAM) [#no solidarity no sympathy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-solidarity-no-sympathy) [#just Hey shit's rolling downhill onto Dean instead of me Ha-Ha!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-Hey-shit%27s-rolling-downhill-onto-Dean-instead-of-me-Ha-Ha%21) [#Dean was raised the eldest daughter](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-was-raised-the-eldest-daughter) [#he makes peace and takes care of everyone else](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-makes-peace-and-takes-care-of-everyone-else) [#Sam's just a guy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam%27s-just-a-guy) [#takes care of himself and figures everyone else will do the same](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/takes-care-of-himself-and-figures-everyone-else-will-do-the-same)

* * *

[4/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173147149475/heavnofhell-funeralia-1319-a-weight-on)

[#spn 7x03 The Girl Next Door](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7x03-The-Girl-Next-Door) [#spn 13x19 Funeralia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x19-Funeralia) [#shades of Amy Pond](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shades-of-Amy-Pond) [#Sam felt a connection](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-felt-a-connection) [#so he lets her go](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-he-lets-her-go) [#next thing he knows she's murdering people for her son's sake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/next-thing-he-knows-she%27s-murdering-people-for-her-son%27s-sake) [#and he says he'll deal with it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-he-says-he%27ll-deal-with-it) [#that time he didn't](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-time-he-didn%27t) [#this time he did](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-time-he-did) [#character development!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/character-development%21)

* * *

[4/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173148083549/things-i-really-want-to-know)

YES

angels s/b the maintenance crew - with so few, they wouldn’t be able to keep all those billions of souls stable so souls would be going nova at barely-predictable intervals, causing chain reactions, breaking the grid, which will eventually break the firmament and the world

just as dire, and a better fit with canon to date.

[#spn 13x19 Funeralia](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x19-Funeralia) [#spn metaphysics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-metaphysics)

* * *

[4/21/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173152662026/justanotheridijiton-trisscar368)

This is a good plan, i like this plan 

God left the universe in the boys’ care. It makes sense for them to start taking charge and putting the machinery in the hands of people they trust. Installing heaven behind one of the ever-shifting doors in the bunker and setting Castiel to watch over it would be the responsible adult thing. Overdue, really - like getting a couch.

[#spn metaphysics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-metaphysics)


	5. May

[5/3/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173567592094/cats-in-the-cradle-was-just-a-smidge-too-on-the)

“[Cat’s in the Cradle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKUwjNBjqR-c&t=MDI1OTljYzgzNGQ0NmY2ODMzYTQ1ZWU3NjNiZDk4YTc1YTQ0ZjlmZixzczNzTldXag%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173567592094%2Fcats-in-the-cradle-was-just-a-smidge-too-on-the&m=1)” was just a smidge _too_ on the nose there.

Same again with that how-to book on pipelaying.

Note to Gabriel: CLOSE THE GATES BEHIND YOU. It’s just manners, dude.

You know how they have never ever not once brought up ‘spnEarth is short of angels’ and ‘apocoEarth’s angels are poised to invade spnEarth’ in the same scene? I’m hoping the apocoAngels invade… and spnAngels greet them as liberators. That’d set us up nicely for next season. Plenty of angels vs people conflict in store. Also be fun to watch Naomi, Duma, and Anael compose their differences under the conquering thumb of apocoMichael.

But between now and then, either Rowena’s got to retrieve spnMichael from the cage to power a new rift (optimally, conquering Hell and setting herself on the throne along the way), or the spnArchangels are going to have to find the other ingredients in apocoEarth and hope the spell works in reverse. Or both. Both is good. 

[#spn 13x21 Beat the Devil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x21-Beat-the-Devil) [#if everyone figured out how to open a rift](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-everyone-figured-out-how-to-open-a-rift) [#they could spend an entire episode revolving doors style](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-could-spend-an-entire-episode-revolving-doors-style) [#coming and going](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/coming-and-going) [#going and coming](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/going-and-coming) [#it'd be all madcap fun and games until someone lost an eye](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27d-be-all-madcap-fun-and-games-until-someone-lost-an-eye)

* * *

[5/5/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173600529871/13x21-beat-the-devil-recap-sams-dream)

[#spn 13x21 Beat the Devil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x21-Beat-the-Devil) [#Mary is John in a blonde wig](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mary-is-John-in-a-blonde-wig) [#that was the really unreal part of the dream](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-was-the-really-unreal-part-of-the-dream) [#Mary wanting to spend time with her sons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mary-wanting-to-spend-time-with-her-sons)

* * *

[5/10/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173787858830/first-reaction-i-feel-more-than-ever-cheated-that)

First reaction: I feel more-than-ever cheated that they didn’t have Kurt Fuller reprise the role of Zachariah this season. Also, I want a plausible explanation of otherCastiel’s accent.

Little confused about what Bobby called the worst idea, there. Did no one keep him up to speed on the last couple episodes? Because, seriously: Idiot Ball Precision Juggling Team.

The ending was something I’ve been wishing for forever. Hooray!

_eta_: I wish Castiel had thought to do a little autogratiophagy while he was right there like that. He could use the tonic.

[#spn 13x22 Exodus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x22-Exodus) [#spn 13x14 Good Intentions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x14-Good-Intentions) [#but they did off the wrong archangel](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-they-did-off-the-wrong-archangel) [#again](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/again)

* * *

[5/11/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173793772779)

[#spn 13x22 Exodus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x22-Exodus) [#2 HUGE things wrong with this scene](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2-HUGE-things-wrong-with-this-scene) [#he'd only have said 'you're no better than me'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27d-only-have-said-%27you%27re-no-better-than-me%27) [#if he took seriously the idea of](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-he-took-seriously-the-idea-of) [#disobedient angels being more moral](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/disobedient-angels-being-more-moral) [#than decent order following angels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/than-decent-order-following-angels) [#And why would he?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-why-would-he%3F) [#where is the possibility](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/where-is-the-possibility) [#of that concept infecting his mental processes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-that-concept-infecting-his-mental-processes) [#in this reality?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-this-reality%3F) [#He'd be more likely to try to persuade our Castiel](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/He%27d-be-more-likely-to-try-to-persuade-our-Castiel) [#to return to the path of angelic righteousness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-return-to-the-path-of-angelic-righteousness) [#still could have gotten that 'we're the same' line in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-could-have-gotten-that-%27we%27re-the-same%27-line-in) [#easy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/easy) [#2ND problem](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/2ND-problem) [#Cas had the opportunity to suck up otherCas's grace](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Cas-had-the-opportunity-to-suck-up-otherCas%27s-grace) [#autogratiophagy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/autogratiophagy) [#Cas knows how](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Cas-knows-how) [#they had time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-had-time) [#(they had Sam and Dean standing around that last fight scene](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28they-had-Sam-and-Dean-standing-around-that-last-fight-scene) [#long enough to pop their own corn ferchrissake)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/long-enough-to-pop-their-own-corn-ferchrissake%29) [#but hey I guess they want Cas weak](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-hey-I-guess-they-want-Cas-weak) [#and a member in good standing of the](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-a-member-in-good-standing-of-the) [#Idiot Ball Precision Juggling Team](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Idiot-Ball-Precision-Juggling-Team)

* * *

[5/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173899297024/mary-fandom-and-consent)

This wasn’t, “Hey, I’m going to surprise you completely out of the blue by demanding you leave your peaceful suburban life and move to Alaska!” This was, “Your plane was shot down over a war zone, we parachuted in to get you, and we need to go before the occupying forces notice we’re here.” Last the boys knew, she was a non-combatant in a combat zone, who’d attached herself to the Resistance out of self-preservation.

I’d like Mary a lot better if she stopped trying to win arguments with, “I love you, but…” or, “I know what you’ve been through, but…”

She may or may not love the idea of the children she left behind. The two grown men in front of her? She barely knows them. And that’s because she’s made a point of being wherever they’re not and spending time with anyone but them. She has _no clue_ what they’ve been through. She’s made a point of not finding out. 

So she starts with some bullshit about how ‘she knows’ anything about her sons, and then says, she’s sticking with **these** people, ‘cause she respects **them**; she can’t leave **them**. This is in marked contradistinction to her feelings about Sam and Dean. She’s calmly willing to desert ‘her’ boys and never see them again. In fact, she would literally rather live through an apocalypse than return to the universe where they live.

Everyone saying that Mary doesn’t owe her sons obedience is absolutely right. She doesn’t have to go anywhere with them, and her reasons are her own.

What I do not get is the widespread condemnation of Dean for reacting badly to a person who keeps rejecting him and will not stop gaslighting him about it.

[#spn 13x22 Exodus](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x22-Exodus)

* * *

[5/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174014662009/who-else-was-expecting-the-ending-to-be-michael-on)

Who else was expecting the ending to be Michael on this side of an open portal, ushering his armies through?

[#spn 13x23 Let the Good Times Roll](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x23-Let-the-Good-Times-Roll) [#and s14 to open with Naomi greeting them as liberators](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-s14-to-open-with-Naomi-greeting-them-as-liberators)

* * *

[5/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174015694711/itsokaysammy-13x23-let-the-good-times-roll)

at first I thought the sign over his shoulder said “FAP” and then the red hands, because Michael’s a wanker.

[#spn 13x23 Let the Good Times Roll](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x23-Let-the-Good-Times-Roll) [#pretty sure it's actually TAP](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pretty-sure-it%27s-actually-TAP) [#but seriously](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-seriously) [#wtf is up with that cap](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wtf-is-up-with-that-cap) [#I get it's something Dean would never wear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-get-it%27s-something-Dean-would-never-wear) [#but that applies to all headgear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-that-applies-to-all-headgear) [#other than possibly a trucker cap](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/other-than-possibly-a-trucker-cap) [#or a functional helmet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-a-functional-helmet) [#So how is *that* cap in character for Michael?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/So-how-is-%2Athat%2A-cap-in-character-for-Michael%3F) [#I thought the well dressed authoritarians were still in fedoras](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-thought-the-well-dressed-authoritarians-were-still-in-fedoras) [#I may have missed an update](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-may-have-missed-an-update)

* * *

[5/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174026321766/that-one-scene-where-michael-kicks-down-the)

That one scene, where Michael kicks down the bunker door [a glow-edged portal] and descends upon where Our Heroes stand ranged around the map table, and Our Heroes defend the world? 

That was cool.

[#spn 13x23 Let the Good Times Roll](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x23-Let-the-Good-Times-Roll) [#not wild about the defenders all being white guys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-wild-about-the-defenders-all-being-white-guys) [#when the alien invader isn't](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-the-alien-invader-isn%27t) [#and the scene kind of got overshadowed by the Worst Wirefight Ever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-scene-kind-of-got-overshadowed-by-the-Worst-Wirefight-Ever) [#but still](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-still) [#the symbolism was just heavy handed enough to suit my tastes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-symbolism-was-just-heavy-handed-enough-to-suit-my-tastes) [#I liked it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-liked-it)

* * *

[5/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174206692749/closing-scenes-of-the-final-episode-sam-climbs)

closing scenes of the final episode: Sam climbs into a California king and turns off the bedside lamp.

[#spn endgame](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-endgame) [#I don't care if he's got a companion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-care-if-he%27s-got-a-companion) [#that's not the point](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that%27s-not-the-point) [#the point is an end to his Procrustean self abuse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-point-is-an-end-to-his-Procrustean-self-abuse) [#stop trying to sleep in someone else's bed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stop-trying-to-sleep-in-someone-else%27s-bed) [#meet someone else's standards](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/meet-someone-else%27s-standards) [#live someone else's life](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/live-someone-else%27s-life) [#and a start of practical self acceptance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-a-start-of-practical-self-acceptance) [#self care](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-care) [#of the body he's actually got](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-the-body-he%27s-actually-got) [#and the person he actually is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-person-he-actually-is) [#though I do want Eileen back](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/though-I-do-want-Eileen-back) [#and always will](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-always-will) [#a companion is not the point](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-companion-is-not-the-point)


	6. Summer

[8/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/177064439759/i-cant-believe-its-2018-and-some-deangirls-are)

[#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent) [#Sam was right to leave](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-was-right-to-leave) [#I'd like him better](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27d-like-him-better) [#if he was capable of going back and reassessing the situation with adult eyes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-he-was-capable-of-going-back-and-reassessing-the-situation-with-adult-eyes) [#seeing the bind Dean was in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seeing-the-bind-Dean-was-in) [#But Sam can't do that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-Sam-can%27t-do-that) [#though he's grown enough](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/though-he%27s-grown-enough) [#he should be able to distinguish shades of gray by now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-should-be-able-to-distinguish-shades-of-gray-by-now) [#what he saw in black and white as a teen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/what-he-saw-in-black-and-white-as-a-teen) [#stays black and white in his head](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stays-black-and-white-in-his-head) [#But that's not the point](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-that%27s-not-the-point) [#neither is John's extinction burst tantrum](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/neither-is-John%27s-extinction-burst-tantrum) [#nor Dean's abandonment issues](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nor-Dean%27s-abandonment-issues) [#Sam was absolutely right to leave](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sam-was-absolutely-right-to-leave)

* * *

[9/11/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/177977207257/sensitivehandsomeactionman-danneel-jensen)

[#spn 13x13 Devil's Bargain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x13-Devil%27s-Bargain) [#I don't think I noticed before how the cake lands on its feet](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-think-I-noticed-before-how-the-cake-lands-on-its-feet) [#like a cat](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-a-cat) [#or the coffee cup Sam dropped when John died](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-the-coffee-cup-Sam-dropped-when-John-died) [#hmm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hmm) [#OK it's official](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/OK-it%27s-official) [#even I think I'm reading too much into this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/even-I-think-I%27m-reading-too-much-into-this) [#Still want an explanation for that statue](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Still-want-an-explanation-for-that-statue)


	7. October

[10/11/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178972711551/ohferthelovah) **ohferthelovah - **

So many cliches. So clumsily strung together. And using the same room as operating theater and chow hall _at the same time_ is just plain unsanitary. 

[This experience was not improved by the incompetence of the folks at CW channel 44, who ran an ad of Sam&Nick talking about Michael before Show did the dramatic Nick reveal. *POP* went any dramatic tension.]

Though - Jack started in about being useless, and I was thinking, “nonsense! He quite satisfactorily performed the function of ‘clammy scrap of bait’.” Someone competent needs to swoop in and raise the brat, though. All the available options are shitty, shitty parents. Jack’s like, a year old, and juvenile delinquency is looming large on his horizon.

[#spn 14x01 Stranger in a Strange Land](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x01-Stranger-in-a-Strange-Land) [#Adam's Present Location](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Adam%27s-Present-Location)

* * *

[10/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179003447295/i-know-its-supposed-to-be-cool-and-all-that-but) [Michael's true form looks like a pigeon]

…but it kind of works thematically?

Pigeons as we know them are feral. They used to be domestic animals. Then the people who used to care for them abandoned them to the wild. Now they’re an invasive species, scavenging and crapping on everything.

SPN angels were God’s pets. He abandoned them. Now here’s invasive Michael, strutting around like he owns the place, crapping on everything…

[#spn 14x01 Stranger in a Strange Land](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x01-Stranger-in-a-Strange-Land) [#now I'm imagining the battle for the body of Dean Winchester](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/now-I%27m-imagining-the-battle-for-the-body-of-Dean-Winchester) [#as an epic Pigeon vs Squirrel throwdown](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-an-epic-Pigeon-vs-Squirrel-throwdown)

* * *

[10/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179205259733/im-up-in-vancouver-for-the-con-and-the-hotel-tv)

I’m up in Vancouver for the con… and the hotel tv wouldn’t show the show. :(

We watched _It’s the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown_ and _Toy Story of Terror _instead. I feel like that was a fair substitute. Also, Sally really tanked the sincerity quotient of that pumpkin patch, and the _Toy Story_ story (if you haven’t seen it already) had a loathesome villain with an adorable pet. We’re talking Grinch’s Max levels of cute. Strong recommend.

Plan is to watch this week’s SPN ep tomorrow morning, then go find the yarn shops my sis is yearning for, maybe a Tim Horton’s, and come back to the hotel for the midday events.

Anyway: other-than-usual posting from me through Monday.

[#out of office message](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/out-of-office-message)

[10/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179215551514/welkinalauda-im-up-in-vancouver-for-the-con)

turns out because we’re a) in Canada and b) on a hotel network, viewing cwtv is problematic.

various solutions, including standing in the lobby and asking ‘does anyone know how we can see last night’s episode?’ in stentorian tones, have been canvassed, and we’ve decided to go shopping for yarn and sundries.

[#tape delay](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tape-delay)


	8. November

[11/2/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179679562920/good-solid-motw) **Good solid MotW**

fun, funny, cultural references I’m the wrong age/wrong fandom category to really catch, competence (chemistry demonstrations!) from the boys, Dean got to shoot the shit with someone who shares his leisure obsessions and face off against Freddy: all really good stuff.

But - you know me, I’ve always got a rosy round ‘but,’ gotta accentuate the negative - I didn’t realize Sam’s dislike of Halloween required an ‘explanation.’ I thought his dislike of the holiday was sufficiently explained by its proximity on the calendar to the anniversary of the day his family was destroyed by his mother’s murder. I figured Halloween encapsulated everything Sam saw wrong with the Winchesters: creepy spooky shit; masquerade, concealment and lies; John Winchester being a mean drunk to memorialize his dead perfect Mary.

But no! Turns out the writers think we _do_ need an explanation, and the writers think that explanation must involve a girl Sam had a crush on. Kind of like, Sam wanting to let Lenore go turned out _not_ to be due to him having an abstract philosophical stance against murdering enemy non-combatants, but was instead all about Sam’s sympathy for the serial killing matricide who was nice to him for an afternoon when they were both lonely kids. 

I liked my version of Sam better, before they started ‘explaining’ things. I wish they’d stop sullying my Sam with their horndog nonsense.

[#spn 14x04 Mint Condition](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x04-Mint-Condition) [#spn 2x03 Bloodlust](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x03-Bloodlust) [#spn 7x03 The Girl Next Door](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7x03-The-Girl-Next-Door) [#John Winchester is a bad parent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Winchester-is-a-bad-parent) [#Also the more extreme version from some fans](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Also-the-more-extreme-version-from-some-fans) [#who insist Sam must have fucked Gen in the French Mistake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-insist-Sam-must-have-fucked-Gen-in-the-French-Mistake) [#and...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and...) [#I don't really see canon Sam as a rapist](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-really-see-canon-Sam-as-a-rapist) [#but they do](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-they-do) [#and they really seem to think their version is better](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they-really-seem-to-think-their-version-is-better) [#somehow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/somehow) [#I don't get it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-don%27t-get-it)

* * *

[11/8/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179890447289/oh-snap-i-just-found-out-the-3-witches-in-macbeth) [Wayward Sisters/Weird Sisters accidental crossover]

they all end up quoting the Scottish Play, Alex accidentally, Patience while recounting a vision, Claire on purpose to show she ain’t scared of no curse, and, **BOOM**, curse all over everyone 

Except! in a total Scooby-Doo Fakeroo*, turns out the trouble is actually being caused by an evil real estate developer leaving hex bags all over the landscape.

________________  
* Donna says this out loud at some point

[#Wayward Sisters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Wayward-Sisters) [#those meddling kids](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/those-meddling-kids)

* * *

[11/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180164116625/red-shirt-wielding-a-red-swingline) red shirt wielding a red swingline

That sang to my soul.

And sweet Harper! I like her a lot, and I hope she haunts Our Heroes all season. [She and Rowena could be such friends - though I see that path ending in a “…but Debbie! _Pastels_?” place.] I was getting a real strong Buffy vibe off of her. The actress was looking and sounding like a shadow cast by Sarah Michelle Gellar and the whole scenario might have been written by Jane Espenson.

Dick’s Red Rooster, decorated with all those cocks, though, that’s 100% SPN. Dean made such a point of affirming his orientation with that slice o’ pie before they could leave. And Jack was all, “what? why? I don’t understand why you need me to affirm your dessert posturing through imitation, I’m _two_.” 

Has anyone gotten a chance to ask Jerry Wanek about all the sidewalk statuary that’s been popping up in the cold opens over the past few years? Like, did they hire an in-house bronzer or something?

[#spn 14x06 Optimism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x06-Optimism)

* * *

[11/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180459572726/re-harpers-library-i-watched-the-ep-with-my-mom)

I was appalled by all the books leaning on the shelves - that’s how spines get tipped, people. This is why we have bookends.

[#spn 14x06 Optimism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x06-Optimism) [#ramshackle zombie library](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ramshackle-zombie-library) [#bookends: a thing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/bookends%3A-a-thing)

* * *

[11/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180514337519/l-space) **L-space**

I’ve been thinking of Harper as a Dean mirror. Partly because of how much she reminded me of [Buffy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F512344&t=Zjg4ZTBmM2NmNDYwZmM4NzQwMjNmY2E4MmI1YjdjMzZjOWYyNTM1NixqR0dwSWdUag%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180514337519%2Fl-space&m=1),* a little because of the ascot, mostly because of the “necromancer from a long line of necromancers” thing. Dean raised Sam, John raised Dean, Mary raised John, and last we saw him, Samuel was in the process of raising Mary. 

Dean didn’t kill Sam himself, but otherwise it lines up pretty well. Harper raised her first love to keep him from leaving after college, and now, years later, her zombie in the cardinal-red letterman jacket is, if anything, more dedicated to her ‘mission’ than she is. (I’m not up to date on the current state of play with how bibros stand vis-à-vis the whole mirror meta concept, but I guess this could be fanservice for them? maybe? or not.)

I belatedly noticed another similarity: their libraries. [Harper has a library](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180459572726/re-harpers-library-i-watched-the-ep-with-my-mom) that’s an empty mockery of what a library is meant to be. Dean’s library is part of an opened tomb, until recently inhabited only by himself and his resurrected brother. Now there’s other people in the library, and Dean’s on the road.

* I remember another fic, where Buffy and Dean compared their angels as well as their kid siblings, but I couldn’t track it down at this hour.

[#spn 14x06 Optimism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x06-Optimism) [#ramshackle zombie library](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ramshackle-zombie-library)


	9. December

[12/3/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180749031686/spnjensenlove02-dean-winchester-14x06)

shotgun in the library  
the makings of sandwiches  
turning the cock toward the cake  
another construction zone  
bunker coffee: nectar of the gods  
hey I think Harper’s wallpaper is meant to be **pines**  
green pines and a big red heart  
Dean and the baby  
Dean and Baby  
wtf is in that coffee cup  
wtf is _on_ that coffee cup  
wow they totally framed the victim of the week as trash

[#spn 14x06 Optimism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x06-Optimism) [#poetry in motion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/poetry-in-motion) [#still don't know what's up with all the construction equipment in the background](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/still-don%27t-know-what%27s-up-with-all-the-construction-equipment-in-the-background)

* * *

[12/6/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180882258022/andrew-dabb-is-actively-hostile-to-continuity)

Andrew Dabb is actively hostile to continuity.

[#spn 14x08 Byzantium](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x08-Byzantium)

* * *

[12/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181051507185/hunenka-spn-1x09-home-14x08-byzantium)

[#spn 1x09 Home](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x09-Home) [#spn 14x08 Byzantium](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x08-Byzantium) [#Dean begging his parents for some support](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-begging-his-parents-for-some-support) [#via voice mail](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/via-voice-mail) [#because they can't be bothered to pick up the phone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-they-can%27t-be-bothered-to-pick-up-the-phone) [#not for him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-for-him) [#added that extra bit of zing! to Jack's platitudes about familial togetherness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/added-that-extra-bit-of-zing%21-to-Jack%27s-platitudes-about-familial-togetherness) [#John and Mary both](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-and-Mary-both) [#would rather be anywhere but where their sons are](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/would-rather-be-anywhere-but-where-their-sons-are) [#with anyone but them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-anyone-but-them)

* * *

[12/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181103647976/wow) **Wow.**

So there’s this superweapon, held by a superninja who is superexpert in the use of said superweapon. Together they have hurt the big bad. 

Our heroes track down the superninja and… convince her to give them the superweapon - which they have only general, basic knowledge of - because lead hero feels like they’re on a roll and he wants to kill the big bad his own personal self.

wtf.

Dean _knows_ he’s not lucky. He’s said so repeatedly. Dean _doesn’t_ know how he came to be free of Michael, and that ought to give him pause. Dean has seen Kaia with that spear, and he _knows_ she’s better with it than he is. Plus, _world hanging in the balance_ & all that jazz.

The sensible plan would be to persuade Kaia to join the mission and bring her magic spear along. 

But no! In a triumph of toxic masculinity and bald-faced lies, Dean talks Kaia into giving away her chief asset, so that Dean (less skilled with the spear and experiencing unexplained dizzy spells) can attempt to validate his ego.

this is bullshit. 

[#spn 14x09 The Spear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x09-The-Spear) [#Andrew Dabb is actively hostile to continuity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Andrew-Dabb-is-actively-hostile-to-continuity) [#and sense](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-sense) [#no Wayward allowed in the car](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-Wayward-allowed-in-the-car) [#add in Sam treating intel from Garth as gospel truth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/add-in-Sam-treating-intel-from-Garth-as-gospel-truth) [#and never considering the possibility of disinformation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-never-considering-the-possibility-of-disinformation) [#and I believe this episode counts as a performance by the](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I-believe-this-episode-counts-as-a-performance-by-the) [#Idiot Ball Precision Juggling Team](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Idiot-Ball-Precision-Juggling-Team)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181184846083/neven-ebrez-secretsandgreeneyes-1409-the)

So the Michael who’s possessing Dean now is pretty much the same guy as the Lucifer who was possessing Sam in _The End_?

[#spn 5x04 The End](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x04-The-End) [#spn 14x09 The Spear](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-14x09-The-Spear) [#...and now I've got the DKs singing Kill the Poor in my head](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/...and-now-I%27ve-got-the-DKs-singing-Kill-the-Poor-in-my-head)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181187673825/i-dont-know-if-i-believe-chuck-was-god-the-entire)

> [autumnchangeling](https://autumnchangeling.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> I don't know if I believe Chuck WAS God the entire time. Especially not his whole life. I think Chuck was a human and eventually served as God's vessel :)

I started answering this as a general ‘let’s speculate on metaphysics’ question, and then belatedly realized you probably meant this in response to my observation that Chuck dating Becky is a [super-creepy pedophilic incest narrative.](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/143954712199/god-is-bisexual-thats-nice-who-was-god-dating)

[For the record, my preferred metaphysical hypothesis is that ‘Chuck,’ as a discrete entity, does not exist outside of his interactions with other characters. I think Vonnegut had Kilgore Trout not-existing when unobserved in one book? Or it was another character who Trout met, maybe? Been a while since I’ve read Vonnegut. I know Muriel Spark had a character like that in _The Comforters_ (1957). I rather like the idea of ‘Chuck’ as a nonce persona, blinking in and out of existence when God wants to interact with the SPN-narrative.]

But back to the creepy part:

The writers had the character self-identify as ‘God,’ and also as ‘Chuck,’ then had him assert a romantic history with both girlfriends and boyfriends. And sure, we can pretzel ourselves up a rationalization for how the Chuck who was dating Becky Rosen must not have been God-in-Chuck, but was instead a 100% non-divine version of Chuck and therefore there is no problematic content here, no sirree! 

The writers are assuming we **will **do that. We’re **supposed **to do that. We’re just about **required **to do that. 

“The kyriarch has done nothing wrong” is a culturally dictated postulate of the trump-all kind - when evidence conflicts with that postulate, it’s the evidence that’s ignored or presumed false. This week’s* case-in-point is the vast chorus of voices calling Amber Heard a lying gold-digging slut, statements of witnesses be damned. They don’t care that she got it on tape. Johnny Depp didn’t do it, but if he did it she deserved it for being a lying gold-digging slut. In any case she was supposed to value his reputation above any other consideration and not go running her selfish lying gold-digging slut mouth. 

As a corollary, anyone who doesn’t do the mental gymnastics and double-think necessary to declare the kyriarch blameless no matter the evidence is a troublemaker _just looking for something to be offended by_.

So I guess that’s me. 

The writers wrote what they wrote. They had a character present himself as God-the-Creator, and in the same scene had that character say he’d had girlfriends and boyfriends. We know this character dated Becky Rosen, fangirl extraordinaire, a part of God’s creation and God’s junior by uncounted millennia. 

They wrote what they wrote. I’m just taking them at their word.

_______________  
*Wrote this a while back

[Ask welkinalauda a question](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/ask) [#aqua-fae](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/aqua-fae) [#spn 11x20 Don't Call Me Shurley](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x20-Don%27t-Call-Me-Shurley) [#God is creepy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/God-is-creepy) [#from my drafts folder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-my-drafts-folder) [#from a long long time ago](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-a-long-long-time-ago)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181188636489/may-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you)

[May 2010](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F5.22_Swan_Song&t=NWY2NzY1ODQyZWQwNWY4MTk0NzgxZmM3NDkyYWRiZmI1MWY0OGJhYSw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
LUCIFER: I see it all – how odd you always felt, how… out of place in that… family of yours. And why shouldn’t you have? They were foster care – at best. I’m your real family.  
SAM: No, that’s not true.  
LUCIFER: It is. And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren’t running from them. You were running towards me.

LUCIFER: Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel’s gang – watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash.

\---

1991  
SULLY: Don’t listen to him, Sammy. He’s a germ. […] Hey, come on. We can finally make those bottle rockets. Right?

SULLY: Hm. Ever think, that maybe you wanna go to school? Make some friends?  
SAM: But I have you.  
SULLY: Yeah, you do. But one day you won’t. Sam, I want you to listen to me. You can be whatever you wanna be. You’re not Dean, you’re not your dad. You’re Sam. And Sam is so awesome.  
SAM: Can you imagine, running away? My dad would KILL me.  
SULLY: Well… It’s your choice, Sam. It’s your life, I mean, it’s all up to you.

\---

[1997](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F4.13_After_School_Special&t=MTRjOWM4ZTU5NjY0NWZmNjk2NmYzNGExODIxODE5NDQ3ODc0Nzc0Niw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
MR. WYATT: Okay, now, I want three pages of your most memorable family experience. Just a reminder though, this is going to be worth half your final grade… I don’t care what you write about, or even how you write about it. I’m looking for the brutal, funny, maybe even painful, truth.

SAM: Look, if this is about the fight, I didn’t start it.  
MR. WYATT: Oh, no, it’s not about the fight, Sam. You know this assignment was nonfiction, right?  
SAM: Yes, Mr. Wyatt.  
MR. WYATT: So you and your family killed a werewolf last summer, huh? Why would you write something like this, Sam?  
SAM: It doesn’t matter. As soon as my Dad gets back, we’re leaving, so you can flunk me if you want to.  
MR. WYATT: I’m not flunking you. I’m giving you an “A.” Now, aside from the werewolf, is that really how you’d describe your family?  
SAM: Yeah.  
MR. WYATT: Well, your brother is quite a character. And your father – he seems, uh, driven. Anyway, it’s good, Sam. It’s really good. Have you ever thought about pursuing writing?  
SAM: I can’t. I have to go into the family business.  
MR. WYATT: Family business?  
SAM: Yeah, my, aah – my dad’s a mechanic. So I have to be a mechanic, too.  
MR. WYATT: Do you want to go in the family business, Sam?  
SAM: No one’s ever asked me that before.  
MR. WYATT: Well?  
SAM: More than anything, no.  
MR. WYATT: Well… I don’t want to overstep my bounds here, but… you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. Look, I mean, I know what it’s like. I come from a family of surgeons, and that wasn’t me. So, you know, I traded in the money and prestige of being a doctor for all the glamour you see around you. But the point is… there may be three or four big choices that shape someone’s whole life, and you need to be the one that makes them, not anyone else. You seem like a great kid, Sam. Just live the life you want to live.

\---

[1998](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F7.03_The_Girl_Next_Door&t=YTIyMTM5NDAxYWJjMWE3OWVhNWU2MmNiMjFmZGVkNjM4YWFmMGNkZiw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)

AMY: Sam, I’ve never killed anyone. And I don’t want to hurt you. Do you want to hurt me?  
SAM: No.  
AMY: Then run.

AMY: Come with me. We don’t have to be alone. We can be freaks together.

\---

[2003-2005](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F5.20_The_Devil_You_Know&t=YWNjZmVkOGM4ODFlODdiZmQxYmQ4NmE3ZjhkOGE3YTRiNGYxM2YwZiw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
BRADY: Brady, here, he was a good kid –Straight arrow. I mean, your best friend, really. Perfect point of access. […] You really were a good friend. But ol’ Yellow Eyes didn’t send me back to be your friend. No, we could tell we were starting to lose you. You were becoming a mild-mannered, worthless sack of piss. Now, come on. We couldn’t have that. You were our favorite. So I hooked you up with a pure, sweet, innocent piece of tail. And then I toasted her on the ceiling.

\---

[January 2006](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F1.11_Scarecrow&t=MjZjMWI1MTg3ZTJhNzY1YmI3MGE4ZmY1N2U2Y2UxMjljMDUwN2I3Ziw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
MEG [to Sam]: But I don’t understand. You’re running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from?

\---

[February 2006](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F1.16_Shadow&t=ZjhkNWY5MDQ0MDA5NmFjMjYzMGIxNzVkMTQzYzFkZDFmNTIzZmNjOSw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
MEG [to Dean]: Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage.

\---

[May 2007](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F2.21_All_Hell_Breaks_Loose%3A_Part_One&t=NTBmYTY4ZTNiMDAzMmVjN2JkOGNlYzVhODg5M2FlODIyNjBhYTJmMiw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
AZAZEL: I’m looking for the best and brightest of your generation.  
SAM: My generation?  
AZAZEL: Well, there’s other generations, but let’s just worry about yours.

\---

[April 2006](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.supernaturalwiki.com%2F1.21_Salvation&t=NDVmNzM0NzJkNzFmOTBmZWUwZGQ2YzdmODAyYjQyZWIzZmZhMjExZiw1VW01VVV2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181188636489%2Fmay-2010-lucifer-i-see-it-all-how-odd-you&m=1)  
JOHN: There’s signs. It took me a while to see the pattern but it’s there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked…and…  
DEAN: These things happened in Lawrence.  
JOHN: (Nodding) A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto…before Jessica. And these signs, they’re starting again.  
SAM: Where?  
JOHN: Salvation, Iowa.

transcripts from [www.supernaturalwiki.com](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/Supernatural_Wiki)

\---

For all the assertions that ‘Zanna are **good**!’ Sully encouraging Sam to run from his family fits neatly into the song of the evil chorus.

The kids in _Just My Imagination_ would’ve been born the same year as little Rosie Holt from _Salvation._ I think those kids are part of one of those ‘other generations’ Azazel was referring to.

Or maybe not? But it could **totally** be a plot point in season 24.

[#spn 5x22 Swan Song](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x22-Swan-Song) [#spn 11x08 Just My Imagination](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x08-Just-My-Imagination) [#spn 4x13 After School Special](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-4x13-After-School-Special) [#spn 7x03 The Girl Next Door](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-7x03-The-Girl-Next-Door) [#spn 5x20 The Devil You Know](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-5x20-The-Devil-You-Know) [#spn 1x11 Scarecrow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x11-Scarecrow) [#spn 1x16 Shadow](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x16-Shadow) [#spn 2x21 All Hell Breaks Loose](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-2x21-All-Hell-Breaks-Loose) [#spn 1x21 Salvation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x21-Salvation) [#from my drafts folder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-my-drafts-folder) [#Sully is evil](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sully-is-evil)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181189699614/the-asian-fetish-porn-is-still-racist-and)

The Asian fetish porn **is still racist and misogynist**. 

I know, I know, it just appears to the casual observer to be a piece of the common, lowbrow culture of white guys being people and everyone else being livestock who exist to serve white guys. But careful analysis will reveal that instead it’s part of the much classier literary tradition of white guy characters being people and all other characters being symbols and devices who exist to serve the white guys’ story. 

Asian women reduced to sexualized scenery for a white guy to jack off to   
vs  
Asian women reduced to sexualized scenery that’s part of a cleverly constructed multilayered device to mirror/develop/display the covert homoromantic content of the show’s featured homosocial relationship between two characters who present as white men

Either way the Asian women are reduced to sexualized scenery - nameless, voiceless, devoid of inner lives or any motivation besides serving the purposes of a white guy. Making the misogyny and racism into a component of highbrow literary symbolism (even if it’s in service to homosexual subtext) doesn’t make it any less misogynist or racist. 

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#Busty Asian Beauties](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Busty-Asian-Beauties) [#from my drafts folder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-my-drafts-folder)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181189703379/betrayal-is-only-possible-where-loyalty-is-due) **Betrayal is only possible where loyalty is due **

I think that may have been the first time we’ve seen an angel held accountable for the standard angelic ‘contract? what contract?’ bullshit. Castiel did look pretty sheepish when confronted with the results of his failure to keep his promises to Jimmy Novak - but a guilt trip was as far as he had to go. Perfidious angels have been hurt or killed, of course, but as far as I can recall that’s always been just part of the fortunes of war, not specifically retribution for their bad faith. 

This, though. Gabriel agreed to Loki’s terms. Gabriel failed to abide by the conditions of the contract. Loki came up with a doozy of a penalty for non-performance. 

Best part, imo, was how Gabriel just sort of…_forgot_ the original conditions. He broke his word to Loki - but for good reasons! Such good reasons! Gabriel valorized his own faithlessness so thoroughly that he went right back to Loki for yet more help. Loki, the guy Gabriel just broke his word to. Loki, a god in his own right, who neither fears angels nor seeks their favor. Loki, whose father was just killed by Gabriel’s brother. 

Loki (predictably enough) exacted retribution instead. 

Gabriel experienced that as an astonishing and venal betrayal by his loyal retainers.

[#spn 13x20 Unfinished Business](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-13x20-Unfinished-Business) [#accountability for angels](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/accountability-for-angels) [#and other entitled assholes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-other-entitled-assholes) [#I'm for it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-for-it) [#from my drafts folder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-my-drafts-folder) [#I had more to say](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-had-more-to-say) [#but it's gone now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it%27s-gone-now)

* * *

[12/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181190045169/darth-vader-boyfriend) **Darth Vader Boyfriend**

We don’t see the “before” Corbin that Michelle says existed. We only see Michelle’s [Darth Vader boyfriend](https://captainawkward.com/2011/01/17/reader-question-4-my-friend-is-dating-someone-terrible-or-secrets-of-the-darth-vader-boyfriend/). Maybe that’s all he ever was.

\---

Right from the jump, Corbin centers himself and his <strike>comfort object</strike> wife. Which at first blush is not exactly unreasonable - he’s bleeding and handcuffed to a beam at the time. It’s just, Corbin interrupts first aid to his gut-shot rescuer to prompt the other rescuer to get back to rescuing Corbin. 

Once they’re unhooked, Michelle asks if Corbin all right, because she thought, yesterday… [_We _don’t find out til later, but she thought he’d been bitten, and he _knew _at the time he’d had been, and he’d just been told that it was an actual for-real werewolf that bit him.] He brushes her off.

Dean comes up with a plan, based on what he knows of the situation.

Corbin counters that no, he’s going with Dean, because there are more werewolves and it’s not safe there. So he’s oriented and functional and capable of making a plan - and his plan is to abandon gut-shot Sam to the werewolves while Dean escorts Corbin to safety.

Sam hauls his gut-shot ass off the floor and they all go staggering off through the woods. They find a ranger station, take a rest. Corbin lets exactly one minute pass before he’s explicitly suggesting abandoning gut-shot Sam to the werewolves. Sam goes all self-sacrificing. Dean counters with a plan to rescue his comfort object, too. 

While Dean’s out quarreling with the foliage, Corbin does his best to smother Sam. Sam spots the bite mark, and Corbin redoubles his efforts. Sam goes limp. Everyone kind of vaguely paws at Sam’s neck and assumes he’s dead.

\---

A surprising number of men wait until the honeymoon before they get physically violent for the first time. There’s another big clump who wait until she’s pregnant. They wait until they’re past her personal milestone, the one she thinks means she really can’t leave, and then they let the monster show.

\---

Dean goes all ‘let them come’ suicidal. Corbin has another moment where his self-interest is actually rational. They leave Sam behind.

> MICHELLE: What happened back there? Talk to me.  
CORBIN: I saved us. You’re hurt bad, and I love you, Michelle. I can’t lose you. I did what I had to do.

In the hospital, Corbin’s already talking like Sam and Dean are some wacky woodsmen in the rear-view. Michelle’s not having it, so Corbin and the taser-happy deputy huddle up to dismiss her hysterics.

Michelle goes to offer her condolences to Dean, and gets roped into his catastrophizing. 

Corbin, meanwhile, gets enthralled with his own reflection as he morphs. then he attacks the doctor and kills the deputy, apparently just for funsies? And launches into a practiced, 

> CORBIN: Hey, Baby, please, don’t be scared of me, I didn’t want this, ok, any of this, but it’s happened and it feels so… you’ll see. We’ll be together -   
MICHELLE: No. Please.  
CORBIN: - forever.

Dean interrupts, tells her to run, but she doesn’t go past the end of the hallway. She’s right there when Corbin tries to kill another Winchester and Sam shoots Corbin in the back. [All fall down.]

\---

> MICHELLE: Corbin wasn’t a killer. **He did it for me.**

“He did it for me” is a marvelously ambiguous sentence, isn’t it? It may mean, “He did it because I asked him to.” Or, “He did it on my behalf, because he had reason to think I’d want that.” Or, “He did it because he loved me so much and [insane troll logic] so he thought he had to.” Or even, “He told me he was doing it for me because that was the line that would shut me up and get me back into line the fastest, and I have to keep rationalizing that into something good.”

She didn’t ask him to do any of what he did. It’s made pretty clear she never would, either, because she values the people around her. Corbin, otoh, values himself, and his <strike>comfort object</strike> wife, and Dean’s services as a bodyguard. Corbin was quite direct about removing obstacles to obtaining Dean’s services as a bodyguard.

She’s trying to tell herself that her brand-new husband shoving his hand straight through a man’s chest means he loved her. 

> MICHELLE: There’s no normal after that.

[#spn 11x17 Red Meat](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x17-Red-Meat) [#Corbin is one abusive fucker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Corbin-is-one-abusive-fucker) [#from my drafts folder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-my-drafts-folder)


End file.
